Isabella Katherina Maria Petrova
by prettylittlemeline
Summary: Imaginé que twilight et vampires diaries se rencontre, avec une Bella pas si innocente. Cela donne...  Pas doué pour les résumés s'il vous plait jette un coup d'oeil!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, ici prettylittlemeline, voici une petite histoire pour ceux qui comme moi adoreee vampires diaries et qui aimerait bien lire un mélange de twilight/vampires diaries.**_

_**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**_

_**Les personnages et histoires twilight/vampires diaries ne m'appartient pas .**_

_**D'abord :**_

_Imaginé un New Moon où Edward romprai avec Bella mais resterai à Fork? Et ensuite sort avec Tanya? Et si Bella n'était réellement humaine et si innocente? Quelle n 'était pas vraiment la fille de Charlie? Et si Bella était venu plutôt sur ordre d'une certaine Katherine pour récupéré une arme? Et si Bella était une descendante de cette même Katherine? Et qu'une nuit la vérité éclaté?(faite comme si Bella avait la mission d'Isobel)_

**PDV 3ème Pers :**

Dans un coin de la très grande forêt de Forks, un homme, une pelle à la main creuser un trou. Concentré il ne vit pas la jeune fille l'observé d'un air amusé derrière lui, habillé d'une jupe taille haute ainsi que de talon elle n'avait pas vraiment la tenue adéquate pour une balade en plein cœur de la forêt mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner(photo sur avatar(la tenue de la blonde)) . Au bout de quelque minute, la jeune fille se décida à parlé.

**PDV Charlie :**

Je devais me dépêcher, elle n'allait pas tardé à trouvé suspicieux mon absence. Mes mains me fessaient mal et j'avais froid mais peu importe.

Pourquoi ce trou, Charlie? Si tu veux que je parte tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Je sursauta, lâcha ma pelle, pâlit et me retourna en tremblent.

Trop tard, elle était là.

**PDV Bella :**

Amusé, je le regarda se retourné en claquant des dents. Ah, mais quelle idiot, croyez t-il vraiment que je n'aurais jamais prévu son attitude quand ce matin je lui avait confié que j'en avais assez d'attendre et que ce petit jeu m'ennuyai tout comme à_ elle._

Je repris la parole :

-Pourquoi faut-il faire tout ça, Charlie? Donne moi ce que j'attends depuis un an et je partirais sans qu'aucun dommage soit fait au habitant de cette ville. Cesse de me compliqué la tache et de te torturé.

-Jamais si je te la donne tu le lui donnera et elle aura le contrôle de la ville et de tous ses habitants!

-Et alors, qu'elle importance après tout tu a été bannie justement de cette ville par ses méchants habitants. Pense s'y Charlie comment ils t-ont jeté comme une vieille chaussette du conseil, de la ville après que tu leur est si bien servie.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui laissé le contrôle. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi lui obéis-tu ? Toi tu te fiche des autres et de la ville?

Je l'observai une minute avant de reprendre :

-Tu as raison je m'en fiche complètement, mais vois-tu elle est plus puissante que moi et peux me tué en un claquement de doigt or **j'adore vivre.** Et puis je n'ai pas passé une année ici pour repartir droit vers le suicide. Franchement à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

-J'ai pensé que tu te plairai à vivre ici en paix.

-Et bien c'était idiot de pensé ça.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi tu semblais tellement bien ici, je pensé que tu t'étais adapté ici ? Ecoute pars et ne reviens jamais! Ou je raconte tout aux loups.

ASSEZ, me cria une voix dans ma tête, cette menace était de trop pensa t-il, et sincèrement il avait raison j'en avais marre de me taire je décida de déballé mon sac :

-Et qui croira t-on, Charlie, hein? Moi, la gentille, timide, maladroite, naïve Isabella Swan qui, surtout, vient de ce faire plaqué par son copain. Ou le devenu policier fou et traumatisé par trop de crimes.

-Il n'y a pas de crime à Forks!

-Ne me tente pas, dis-je menacente

-Je te le répète pars! Je ne te la donnerai jamais tu perd ton temps!

La goute de trop qui fit tombé le vase remplit du selfh control que je posséder.

-Il n'est pas question que je parte sans elle! J'ai attendu patientant dans cette minable ville! Tous les jours j'ai du joué le rôle d'une pathétique humaine pour elle! Sais-tu à quelle point entendre ces stupides adolescents parlé sans cesse de choses tout aussi stupide? Du contrôle de moi-même pour ne pas étranglé cette mocheté de Jessica et ce Mike qui croit réellement avoir ne serais se qu'une chance avec moi ! De supporté ce vampire qui malgré ses 107 ans n'a toujours pas dépassé le cap du ''je veux mourir'' et ''je suis un monstre''. De me retenir de lui hurler ben si t'aime pas la vie va voir les Volturie mais arrête de me gaver avec ta dépression existentielle. De n'avoir aucun moment de répits parce que la nuit il l'est passe avec toi et quand il est pas là c'est sa fichu sœur qui vient t'enquiquiner avec ses stupides bonds de la regarder sans pouvoir lui dire que si elle veut faire un bond je suis prête à l'aider à atteindre le ciel à coup de pied. Bref, de devoir supporter cette famille envahissante dans TOUT ce que tu fait. Et tu devine quoi? J'ai dû supporter ça pendant un an pour ensuite voir toutes les personnes de cette fichu ville te regardé avec pitié parce que ce même vampire t'a plaqué pour une vampire blonde et stupide Tanya Denali. Alors non, pas question de repartir sans elle.

Pendant mon monologue je n'avais pas sentie l'odeur nauséabonde de ces maudits cabots et celle sucré des vampires, ce fut la voix d'Edward qui me signala leur présence :

-Bella …? Qu'est ce que sais que cette histoire?

Je me retourna pour voir la famille Cullen et toute la meute réuni derrière moi. Tous semblaient choqué apparemment ils avaient entendu mon monologue. Je soupire. Tant pis ils l'auraient découvert un jour. Tout ce que j'espèrais c'est qu'il ne m'ennuie pas avec leur ''c'est pas possible'',''que ce passe t-il Bella'',''c'est pas vrai Bella, dit moi que c'est faux'' et tout le tralala.

Puis je me souvins que depuis la mort de Harry Clearwater, Charlie fréquenté veuve Sue Clearwater qui est elle-même mère de deux membres de la meutes soi-disant protecteur des humains, Leah et Seth Clearwater. Souriante, je décida d'utiliser ce fait à mon avantage. Je me tourna donc vers un Charlie affichant un air soulagé, je fis une mou sournoise s'il savait qu'au contraire leur présence déterminerait tout en ma faveur.

Ignorant les regards moitié incrédule, moitié stupéfié, je m'avança vers Charlie et lui dis :

-Ecoute Charlie je ne veux pas te faire du mal après tout tu es l'un des dernier Gilbert(fondateur de Mystic Falls) tout ce que je veux _c'est l'arme._

-Jamais si c'est pour la donné à Katherine, dit-il d'un ton plus assuré.

_**Povero idiota.**_ (en italien=pauvre idiot)

-Je crois que tu n'est pas vraiment en position de négociation, Charlie.

-Vraiment, me répondit-il en levant le menton d'un air hautain.

-Mais oui voyons réfléchi si j'ai pu me rapprocher des loup-garous s'en qu'ils s'aperçoivent que je suis leur ennemi naturel c'est que je dois bien être plus forte qu'eux, idiot.

Le visage de Charlie se décomposa.

-Et je crois que les enfants de ton...amante font partis de cette meute raté. Franchement, tu pensé vraiment pouvoir me le caché, ajoutais-je amusé par sa réaction. Alors option A tu me donne ce que je veux option B je les torture tous devant tes yeux pour ensuite te tué et prendre ce que je désire et option C en fait cela va dépendre de mon humeur mais dans tous les cas j'ai _l'arme _et quelqu'un se trouve physiquement endommagé.

Si le fais de vivre dans une des villes où la pluie règne en maître, avait rendu sa peau pâle ce n'était rien comparé à la couleur de maintenant. Et pour être honnête je fus heureuse d'en être l'auteur, après 1 an à joué le rôle de la petite peureuse ça fessait du bien d'être à nouveau au sommet.

-D'accord je te donne l'arme mais ne leur fait pas de mal je t'en pris, réussi t-il à articulé

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sorti ce qui semblait être une de ces horloges(de poche) d'époque et me la tendit, a pleine vitesse je la pris et sans me retourné je parti vers la sorti de Fork où ma voiture m'attendait.

**PDV Edward :**

Comment? Comment en sommes-nous arrivez là?

Cela devait juste être une formalité. Ce soir les Denali devaient seulement signé le Pacte et chacun repartirait de son côté.

Mais tout changea quand nous entendîmes deux personnes familières parlaient dans la forêt. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que ma douce Bella avait dit, mais surtout comment elle avait pu _menacé _son père. Ce que j'avais vu m'était inconnu de la Bella que je connaissais. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle menacé deux loup-garous en étant si sûr d'elle et la réaction de Charlie était complètement déroutante, je veux dire 1. il savait pour les loups et nous(vampire) et 2. il avait l'air de croire complètement aux menaces de Bella. D'autre questions tourné dans ma tête, comme par exemple, comment avait-elle disparu aussi vite?

Chacun d'entre nous regarda alors la seule personne qui aurait pu nous éclairer.

Charlie.

**PVD 3ème pers :_ Plus tard après explication_**

Ainsi cette même nuit toutes les personnes présente apprirent la vrai nature de Bella ainsi donc elle était un vampire, une autre sorte de vampire, la sorte qui brûle au soleil et peut mourir d'un pieu dans le cœur. Qu'elle avait été chargé de récupérer une certaine ''arme'' qui pourrait neutraliser chaque être mythique des alentours. Que cette mission lui avait été confié par un vampire plus puissant qu'elle appelait Katherine, cette dernière était elle-même l'ancêtre vampirique de Bella. Que Bella n'avait finalement emménagé à Forks et surtout chez Charlie, se fessant passé pour sa fille, seulement dans l'attente que Charlie se décide à lui donner cette arme. Que Charlie ne voulait pas le lui confié car il savait que Bella agissait sous la coupe de Katherine et que si cette dernière mettait la main sur l'objet elle s'en servirait pour contrôler d'autre vampires enfermé dans une tombe afin de détruire la ville où Charlie avait grandi, où il s'était vu confié un poste dans ce qu'il appelé le Conseil des Fondateurs où tous les enfants des fondateurs de la villes se réunissaient afin de discuté des ''problèmes de vampire'' mais qu'à cause d'une bêtise de sa part Charlie s'était fait bannie de la ville mais avant de partir avait dérobé un objet que sont ancêtre l'inventeur Johnathan Gilbert avait construit.

Que cette ville était connu sous le nom de Mystic Falls.

Il fut après de longue dispute qu'aucun n'agirait pour rechercher Isabella. Les loups parce qu'ils pensaient que si le danger n'incluait pas la Push cela ne servait à rien d'intervenir et courir un danger pour rien.

Les Cullen parce qu'ils voulaient seulement s'isolé et oublié les paroles de celle qu'ils pensaient connaître, un en particulier.

Quant au Denali, ils repartirent se sentent pas leur présence utile, ainsi Tanya Denali n'eut pas besoin de se faire passer pour la petite amie d'Edward Cullen à la demande ce dernier.

_**Suite phochainement**_

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, voici le deuxième chapitre de Isabella Katherina Maria Petrova mais avant je tiens à m'excuser, dans mon précédent chapitre je n'ai pas pensé que toute celle qui n'avait jamais vu la série ou lu les livres Journal d'un Vampire (en français) devais être terriblement perdu comme l'a fait si justement remarqué **Oli91 (**d'ailleurs si tu lis ce message merci, merciii**)** et pour celle qui n'ont lu **que** les livres car la série a fait de nombreux changement et aussi pour celle qui n'ont vu que les premiers épisode de la saison 1 (moi j'en suis à la deux c'est d'ailleurs vers la fin de la saison 1 et le début de la saison 2 que l'histoire ce passe) donc afin de rectifié mon erreur je vous ai fait un résumé même si je ne suis pas doué pour (mon histoire s'inspire de la série PAS des livres!): **_

Résumé de la série(saison1) enfin l'éssentiel :

''_L'arrivée des vacance scolaire n'eut pas la même euphorie dans une ville appelé Mystic Falls, un double enterrement a eu lieu cette été là. Celui des parents d'Elena et Jeremy Gilbert(dans la série Elena n'a pas de petite sœur mais un frère), mort dans accident de voiture où Elena qui été avec eu dans la voiture fut la seule à survivre. Mais la vie doit reprendre même si cela est difficile pour les deux orphelins maintenant sous la tutelle de leur tante Jenna (Judith, dans les livres), surtout pour le cadet d'Elena qui va alors pour oublié la douleur se tourné vers la drogue et autres stupéfiant mais surtout vers une fille, Vicki Donovan, sœur Matt Donovan qui est lui-même l'ex d'Elena. Mais les vacances terminé celle ci se lasse et commence à fréquenté le meilleur ami de son frère, Tyler Lockwood. Quand à Elena elle décide de faire comme si tout allé bien afin de ne pas affecter son entourage, son premier jour de retour au lycée elle va faire la connaissance d'un nouveau élève, Stefan Salvatore, dont elle tombe rapidement amoureuse bien qu'elle fut certaine . Plus tard, elle rencontrera le frère de ce dernier Damon Salvatore qui lui révèlera sa ressemble particulière avec l'ex des deux jeunes hommes, Katherine Pierce. Il lui révéla combien Katherine les avaient séduite, puis avait brisé le cœur des deux frères. Ne se préoccupent plus de l'information, la jeune fille perça le secret des deux frères. Il semblerait que les deux frères soi des vampires de plus de 100 ans tout comme l'ex de ces derniers(qui d'ailleurs est leur créatrice), effrayé au début Elena se rétractera vite et retomba dans les bras du beau vampire Stefan. _

_Plus tard, Elena apprendra une nouvelle qui la bouleversa. En effet, Elena ne fait pas que ressemblé à Katherine mais EST sa parfaite clone de la forme de ses sourcils à sa voix, mais si ce n'était que ça elle apprend aussi qu'elle à été adopté à la naissance et qu'elle est une descendante de celle qui à brisé le cœur de son petit-ami. Sa mère, elle-même une descendante des Pierce, se révele être Isobel Pierce la défunte femme de son nouveau professeur d'histoire transformer en vampire, à la demande de cette dernière, par Damon. _

_Mais les choses se complique quand Damon apprend à son frère que Katherine, qui aurait dut être morte ne l'ai pas mais grâce à l'aide de la sorcière Emily Bennett, enfermer dans un tombeau avec les 26 autre vampires qui l'accompagnait à l'époque et qu'il compte bien la ramené. Pour cela il va alors faire chanté les descendantes de la sorcière qui jadis la aidé, la grand-mère de Bonnie Bennett et cette dernnière. Mais rentrer dans le tombeau on apprend que Katherine n'a jamais été dedans mais qu'elle s'était en fuite en laissant ''mourir'' ses 26 compagnons vampires. _

_Les 26 vampires furent donc libéré, accidentellement, pour les arrêter Katherine envoya Isobel(vampire) chercher une arme qu'aurai inventé l'ancêtre des Gilbert contre les vampires, son descendant lui-même John Gilbert s'allie à Katherine pour débarrassé la ville des 26 vampires._

Ce qui changé(des livres et de ma fiction) :

-Elena n'est pas blonde au yeux bleu mais comme dans la série elle est brune au yeux marrons

-Isobel n'est pas vivante mais belle et bien morte de la main d'un autre vampire mais pas Damon

-l'arme n'est pas avec Damon mais avec Charlie

-Bella est la sœur cadet d'Isobel, donc la tante d'Elena

-Elena est toujours la fille biologique de son ''oncle'' Jonh Gilbert

-ici les vampires comme Bella brulent au soleil et peuvent être tuer par les pieux dans le cœur et leur sang coule

-C'est compliqué allé voir la série, impossible à résumé

-La fin de l'histoire ce passeras dans la saison 2 de la série mais pour l'instant nous sommes dans la saison1.

PDV 3ème pers :

Il fessait particulièrement froid cette nuit d'automne. Dans une gigantesque chambre d'hôtel, richement décoré, une jeune femme se tenait seule assis devant sa coiffeuse, et coiffait sa longue chevelure acajou au reflet roux,les coiffer ne semblant n'être d'une formalité, comme si la femme ne fessait cela que pour passer le temps. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Puis sans quitter son reflet de ses yeux marrons, elle sourit et dit en se retournant qui vers la jeune fille qui se semblait pas être là la seconde passé :

-Enfin, je commencé à m'impatiente, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir obligé à te la donné ça nous aurais fait gagné un an.

La nouvelle arrivante sourit à son tour, en regardant les deux jeunes femmes réuni on remarqué immédiatement la ressemblance qu'elle avait. Chacune étaient brune, fine, jeune, belle et de taille moyenne. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui les fessait se ressemblaient mais, plutôt, se qu'elles dégagés. Elles avaient cette même mou mi-espiègle mi-sournoise , ces trait qui les rendait plus douce qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment, ces yeux marrons perçant qui semblaient lire en vous quand ils se posaient sur vous. Cette prestance, qui malgré le fait que vous la dominé de taille facilement, vous fessait sentir si petit face à elle. Mais surtout l'aura qu'elles dégagé : attrayante, attirante, charmeuse mais intimidante, sombre, très sombre et terriblement dangereuse.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus amusant de laisser faire les choses.

-Vraiment, demanda l'hôte sans laissait transparaître la moindre impression d'intêret. Et qu'as-tu fais de si amusant en compagnie du très casanier Charlie pour rester à ses côté et surtout en vit pendant tout une année, Isabella?

En entendant son nom complet, la dit Isabella tressaille mais répondit sans se départir de son sourire sournois.

-Charlie était comme prévu plus ennuyeux que jamais, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était amusant mais la ville. Vois-tu Forks compte non seulement des loup-garous mais aussi des vampires très...divertissent. J'avoue que j'ai surtout voulu resté pour étancher ma curiosité. J'ai pu ainsi découvrir une autre espèce de vampire, ma curiosité a pris le dessus, Katherine c'est tout.

La jeune Katherine leva les sourcils et d'un regard invita Isabella à continué pas très convaincu de la réel soif de curiosité de sa cadette. Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas vouloir continuer cette conversation sur ce sujet et annonça à son hôte :

-J'ai l'arme.

Puis elle lança un objet rond à son interlocutrice. Katherine réceptionna l'objet sans effort apparent et l'observa cherchant quelque chose sur ce dernier, avant ce retourné devant son miroir, posa l'objet sur sa coiffeuse et se remit a brosser sa chevelure en admirant son reflet d'un air impassible et sans prononcé un mot.

Isabella fixa pendant un long moment, attendant un quelconque geste de la pars avant de reprendre :

-Et bien, maintenant suis-je libre de partir ou vas-tu encore menacé ma vie si je n'accepte aucun de tes caprices ?

Katherine souria.

-Et bien, pour tout t'avouai j'ai encore une tache à te confié. Je veux que tu aille à Mystic Falls, que tu donne l'invention à John Gilbert et que tu te renseigne sur la petite Elena Gilbert tu sais, mon ennuyeux double ?

-Mais tout devais être terminé maintenant! Tu avais dis que tu me laisserais tranquille si je récupéré l'arme ! Ma dette serai payé!

Posant sa brosse sur la table, Katherine se retourna et dit :

-Ecoute, je t'ai aidé à te procuré la bague qui te permet d'aller au soleil en échange de quelque services sans mon aide tu serai comme ces minable vampire à errer dans les recoins des villes à éviter le soleil, ne vois-tu donc pas je suis aussi en droit de la récupérer quand cela me chante. Hoo je t 'en pris ne me regarde pas comme ça tu sais très bien que je pourrais te tuer tout en me fessant les ongles. Alors conseil, fais que je te dis et tu repartira sans aucun dommage. Et rappelle toi que le fait que l'on appartienne à la même famille ne veux pas dire que je ne te tuerai pas.

Isabelle observa son ancêtre d'un air furibond en serrant les poings, mais dit finalement :

-Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi même? Tu connais pourtant les vampires de la tombe.

-Est-tu stupide? Ne t'a t-on jamais dis que rien n'ai plus à craindre que la soif de vengeance d'un vampire? Je ne me risquerai pas à celle de 26 vampires**(je ne me souviens pas de combien exactement si j'ai faux je m'en excuse et ne vous gêné pas pour me rectifié si vous connaisse le nombre exact).**

-Tu n'aurais rien à craindre si tu ne les avais pas laisser brûler, cracha Isabella.

-Ne sois pas si impertinente, vas-tu aller à Mystic Falls oui ou non bien que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Si je le lui donne aurais-je la garantie que je ne te verrais plus ?

-Bien sûr, tu seras libre de faire ce qui te chante, répondit Katherine en inclinant la tête en signe de bonne volonté bien que son regard indiqua tout le contraire.

Mais cela semblait suffire à convaincre Isabella car elle pris l'arme et s'en alla en claquant la porte à vitesse vampirique.

Dès qu'elle fut parti Katherine sourit à l'emplacement où Isabella était il y a quelque seconde d'un air entendu, puis se leva avec la grâce d'une panthère que tous les Petrova**( =Pierce, Katherine est d'origine européenne dans la série (sûrement d'origine italienne) son vrai nom est donc Petrova elle a du le changer en arrivant sur le sol américain ) **recevaient héréditairement et marchât à travers la pièce afin d'atteindre le balcon ouvert. Pénétrant dans la nuit sans lune et glacé de ce mois d'octobre, son peignoir gris perle en soie brillante ouvert et laissant apercevoir sa nuisette noir ne pouvant surement pas lui tenir chaud en ce froid ce qui ne semblat pas la déranger traina derrière elle et l'a rendit plus majestueuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Regardant toujours devant elle, les yeux brillant de réjouissance, elle dit tout haut :

-Isabella, sois gentille de transmettre un message de ma part à mes deux amants préférés. Dit leur :... ''Game on''

**(en anglais= jouons, je n'ai pas voulu le mettre en français parce ce que 1 : ça ne le fessait pas 2 : je voulais respecter la série version anglais de Vampire Diaries car ''Game on'' est vraiment l'un des messages que fait transmettre Katherine par l'intermédiaire de Caroline qui ici est toujours humaine(pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore) j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ) (PS : l'histoire se passe toujours en Amérique).**

PDV Bella :

Je roulais, roulais sans m'arrêter le jour se lever quand j'arriverais à Mystic Falls. Je contemplas la ville où j'avais grandi avec ma sœur Isobel **(Je sais je sais Isobel Isabella cela fait très cliché mais bon(Isobel est la mère de Elena Gilbert)). **Je fis comme _il_ me l'a appris et rechercha une bonne parti de la matinée une maison saisit par l'État. J'en trouva plusieurs et décida de m'installer dans la plus couteuse. Il serai facile de manipuler l'agent immobilier pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille pendant mon séjour.

Je ne prévins pas l'ancien béguin de ma défunte sœur, il le découvrirait bien plus tard et me rejoindra par lui même.

La nuit vint rapidement et vers 22h30, j'enfilais un trench noir, me fit rapidement un chignon lâché et parti.

Arrivant devant le bar désigné. J'y pénétra, parcouru la salle et repéra celui que je cherché, je trouva qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois ou nous nous étions vu. Il était toujours aussi séduisant avec son côté de sombre torturé, ses soyeux cheveux sombre et ses yeux bleu charmeur .

Je me dirigea vers le bar où mon créateur et ancien amant buvait un verre de scotch d'après l'odeur, seule. Il dut sentir ma présence (ou mon regard insistant) car il se retourna vers moi dès que je fus devant lui et me salua du même air de celui qui salue une bonne amie longtemps disparue mais je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'un façade :

-Bonsoir Bella.

Ravis de cette accueille je lui fis une mou ravis et laissa apparaître un léger sourire et salua à mon tour le même homme qui avait fait battre mon cœur à cent et un des hommes qui avait était, jadis, amant de mon ancêtre vampirique :

-Bonsoir Damon.

_**Lol sadique? Juste un peu alors.**_

J'ai remarqué beaucoup de faute et d'oubli de mot pour mon premier chapitre et j'en suis désolé si vous avais été perturbé par. A présent promis (si je le peux) je me relirai avant de posté.

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aidera à mieux comprendre Bella dans l'histoire. **_

**_PS : Merci pour la proposition d'aide de _**Olivia91!**_Et pour tous les autres reviews._**

**PDV 3ème pers :**

Dans un bar, d'une petite ville appelé Mystic Falls, l'agitation battait son plein, les lycéens de la ville se mélangèrent entre eux, s'asseyant côte à côte sans ce soucier du même rang social qu'ils avaient dans leur école, ravi que le vendredi de cette semaine soit terminé synonyme de week end pour eux. Bien sûr la salle n'était pas remplie seulement d'étudiants mais bien sûr d'adultes venant boire un verre et partagé les dernières anecdotes avec leurs voisins après une longue journée de travaille avant de rentré chez eux embrassé leur femme et passer à table en compagnie de femme et enfant(s).

Dans ce décor, on pouvait remarqué, si l'on regardait attentivement, deux personnes en retrait assit devant le bar. L'un un homme, l'autre une femme. Les deux jeunes sûrement la vingtaine pas plus, semblaient très différent et pourtant si ressemblant. L'homme était de grande taille cela ce voyait même quand t-il était assis et dépassait la jeune femme d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre, viril, musclé, brun et le regard bleu terriblement hypnotisant, il avait l'air d'être de la même beauté ténébreuse qui nous fasciné pendant notre adolescence. Les deux étaient particulièrement beau, mais quelque chose se dégagé d'eux ne fessant qu'accentuer leur charme de torturé, peut-être cette même souffrance qu'ils semblaient ignoré ou accepté en secret.

La jeune femme héla le barman et commanda un verre de bourbon avec glaçon.

Puis se retourna vers l'homme, qui pendant toute ce temps sembla l'observai d'un œil soupçonneux et méfiant, et ne sembla pas surpris de se voir observer.

Après un moment de silence religieux, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à parler.

**PDV Bella : **

-C'est bon de te voir après tout ce temps Damon .

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant, Bella. Pourquoi es-tu là.? Je suis surpris de te voir ici, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a 26 vampires en liberté qui ne rêve que d'une chose : tuer une Pierce**(=Petrova)**

Je fis une mou boudante qui attendrissait chaque fois, même si je savais que cela n'avais aucun effet sur lui.

-Pourquoi donc? Je suis pourtant très gentille, moi.

-Gentille? Vraiment j'aurais plutôt pensé que tes visites étaient synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Oh, je t 'assure que ma venu sera très bénéfique à ta survie, crois-moi.

-Vraiment? Et en quoi?

-Devine?

-Je suppose que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu ne pouvais vire sans ton Dieu du péché.

-Tu te fais des illusions, je ne suis pas comme les pauvres filles tellement désespéré quelles seraient prête à se laisser séduire par le premier imbécile venu, en l'occurrence toi.

-Mais pourquoi te torturer, ma belle? On sait tous les deux qu'une fois qu'on a goute à un Salvatore on en devient dépendent.

-Tu te trompe. Je suis tout comme _elle_, en faite, c'est dans notre sang d'utiliser un Salvatore puis s'en débarrasser qu'en nous avons usé tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant en eux.

-Ah oui, et qui est ce _elle_? Qui a eu, un jour le courage et l'esprit saint, d'utiliser et jeter Damon Salvatore?

-Ooh, tu l'a connais, Damon, même très bien dans tout les sens du terme.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Des indices : Elle a eu deux Salvatore, elle veut voire sa ville débarrasser des vampires, elle m'a envoyé, elle a un message pour deux frères et non ce n'est pas Elena.

-Qui te fait dire que j'aime Elena?

Oups, j'avais oublié que ma collaboration avec mon informateur devais rester secrète jusqu'au moment venu. Je dis donc la première qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Oooh, chéri. C'est une Pierce, nous avons ça dans le sang, soupirais-je d'un air évident. Enfin tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne me mette pas des bâtons dans les roues Damon et que tu me laisse accomplir ce qui doit être fait, après tout nous sommes du même côté.

-Quel côté? Celui de qui?

Je souris

-Kathrine.

Toute expression disparue de son visage. Je souris et continua :

-Elle m'a trouvé peu à peu après ma transformation et m'a aidé à avoir_ ça_, dis-je en montrant ma bague, celle qui me permettait de rester au soleil sans finir en cendre, en échange de quelques services. Bref, elle m'a confié la tâche de récupérer l'arme auprès de Charlie Gilbert et maintenant elle veux transmettre un message à toi et à ton frère.

La bouche issu du visage devenu dure de Damon consentit à me répondre non sans difficulté

-Tu sais que je pourrais aussi bien te tuer.

-Oooh non, Damon, je suis le messager, je fais juste ce que l'on me demande rien de plus, souviens-toi ne tue pas le messager.

-Le message, me dit-il d'une vois autoritaire et presque tremblante d'anticipation.

-Rien ne presse voyons, discutons un peu, ajoutais-je d'une voix enjoué après tout si je devais faire le sale boulot de Katherine autant s'amuser un peu, je veux rencontrer Elena

Gilbert et tu vas devoir organisé cette rencontre. Pourquoi pas ici? Demain soir 20h?

-Pourquoi? Jouer la gentille petite tante peut-être? Lâcha t-il très sarcastiquement.

-Wouaww, je suis presque offensé, Damon, tu t'es amélioré depuis, un bon point pour toi **(petite explication= quand j'étais au CP notre professeur nous donné ''un bon point'' quand on avait juste à une question ou contrôle. Ils avaient une grande valeur pour nous car au bout d'un ****certain nombre on recevait un cadeau. Noté ici l'ironie de la situation.) **

-Le message, m'ordonna t-il

Je le regarda, puis dis :

-Je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à parlé je vais donc m'en aller. Demain je rencontre ma très chère nièce ici dans ce bar à 20heures.

Je me leva et parti en direction du parking. Et reparti chez moi déçu par la tournure des évènements .

Arrivé, je franchit la porte mais un premier pas fait, je fut soudainement plaqué contre un des murs du salon et surtout bloqué durement, mon plaqueur devait être un vampire.

Je fus très surprise de reconnais comme étant le vampire présumé : Damon Salvatore.

Son corps plaqué contre le mien m'empêchais de faire le moindre geste. Mes bras soumis à rester le long du corps, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage m'empêchant de tourner la tête. Je resta donc là, immobile et surtout à sa merci. Derrière lui le feu de cheminé crépitait doucement. Seule ses flammes éclairaient la pièce.

Je dois avoué qu'à ce moment là j'avais légèrement peur mais je n'en laissa rien paraître et me contenta de levé le menton d'un air hautain.

-Et maintenant?, demandais-je d'un ton impertinent en regardant ces yeux étrangement obscurci **(essayé de dire ça en anglais ça tueeeeee : And now?) **

Il me regarda un instant avant de finalement me répondre en chuchotant :

-Je pense que nous avons oublié de célébré ton retour?

Puis il me fis un petit sourire et avança lentement son visage et par la même occasion ses lèvres. A mon tour je souris et ferma les yeux en attendent mon baiser.

BANG!

Je sentis une grande douleur au niveau de ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et plongea dans des yeux obscures rempli de haine pure à mon égard apparemment, ma certitude venait de la conviction que seul une personne éprouvant une tel haine pouvait cogné la tête d'une femme contre un mur_**(scène de la rencontre Damon/Isobel dans l'épisode 21 de la saison 1)**_. Sa main entourant mon cou se resserra, il approcha sa bouche de mes oreilles et me chuchota menaçant :

-Qui crois-tu être pour venir dans _ma _ville et y faire ton petit show? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le petit larbin de Katherine que tu peux tout te permettre ?

BANG! Deuxième coup. Ma tête émis un léger craquement indolore bien sûr**(vampire hein?^^)**

.

-Quand à Elena, elle te rencontrera si seulement elle le désire mais n'y compte pas trop. D'ailleurs elle est déjà trop bouleversée d'apprendre à quel point tu es une déception dans ta vie humaine et si tu t'approche d'elle ou de ceux qui me sont chers, .tue!

BANG! Troisième coup, cette fois je ressenti presque quelque chose.

-Concernant Katherine, tu lui diras que si elle a un message qu'elle vienne l'annoncer elle-même et qu'elle ne devrai pas à l'avenir envoyer des messagers, les messagers je les tue, parce que tu sais quoi **(because you know what?), **ils envoient des messagers.

Puis il partit, me laissant seule avec ma blessure. Haletante, je me glissa contre le mur, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Lentement, je me releva et me dirigea vers la chambre principal et me coucha dans le grand lit situé au milieu de la somptueuse chambre et ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier la semi douleur de mon crâne, sachant que dans mon sommeil la blessure guérirai.

_Le lendemain_

J'entendis le chant des oiseaux quand je me réveilla mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite et laissa les caresses des rayon du soleil me bercer pendant un instant, profitant de cette tranquillité sachant que j'allais passer un long et ennuyeux moment.

Je souris légèrement et décida de le laissait pataugé encore un peu, sachant qu'il n'allait pas tardé à laissait exploser son impatience.

Peste se délectant de l'irritation qu'elle provoqué? Pas du tout.

-Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Je laissa mon sourire s'épanouir sur mon visage, me redressa et dit à mon partenaire assis sur une chaise devant mon lit :

-Bonjour, John.

-Bonjour, Isabella.

-Ne m'appelle pas Isabella.

-Toujours la même à ce que je vois, soupira t-il.

-Oh ferme la je viens à peine de me réveiller. Tiens voilà l'arme je repartirais dès que je me serais entretenu avec Elena ce qui devrais être plutôt facile.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. N'oublie pas qu'elle a deux garde du corps farouches.

-Oui, mais tu omis le fait qu'elle nourris une curiosité très grande pour ce qui concerne sa mère biologique qui saurai mieux la renseigner que la sœur elle-même de cette dernière. Elle viendra au rendez-vous. Damon l'en informera.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

-Connaissant Damon il ne pourras s'empêcher de vanter ses magnifiques exploits de son Damon VS Bella et il dira tout ce qu'il faut dire à Elena qui mordra à l'hameçon.

-Si manipulatrice. Bien juste pour ton information nous agirons demain soir à la fête des Fondateurs, et nous serons débarrassé de ces sangs sues. J'aimerais te demander si cela te déranger si l'on se débarrassé des deux Salvatore, en particulier ce Damon.

Je me tu une minute, avant de demander :

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que sa mort m'affecte?

-Et bien il t'a élevé pendant les premiers mois de ta transformation, non?

-John, regarde moi, je suis égoïste, peste et vampire si tu appelle ça élevé, n'élève t-on quelqu'un pour qu'il est une auréole (d'une ange) sur la tête? Comme on dit _bad work no recompenses_ _**(en anglais= mauvais travail pas de récompenses)**_ .

-Je n'ai jamais entendu cela.

-Normal je viens de l'inventer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa montre.

-Je vais m'en aller maintenant mais je tiens à te prévenir qu'Elena ne viendra pas, crois moi. Et que nous agirons demain soir alors tiens toi prête je passe te prendre à 21h.

-Une seconde ringard, qui te fait dire ''nous'' j'ai remplis ma mission. Je t'ai apporté l'arme, j'ai fini maintenant je suis libre comme l'air.

Il me regarda d'un air moqueur et me dit :

-Je t'ai connu moins naïve,_ Isabella,_ sache que personne n'échappe jamais au contrôle de Katherine quoiqu'elle te fasse croire tu es et seras toujours un pion pour elle. Demain soir.

Et il parti.

_**Alors cela vous a plut ? Prochain chapitre on découvrira si Elena et Bella se rencontreront!**_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	4. AN

**Hey, ici prettylittlemeline, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un mot afin de prévenir tout ce qui suive cette fiction que je la met en PAUSE pour manque d'inspiration et refus de mettre une suite désastreuse! En tout, merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, pour vos review et désolé! Bisous.**

**PS : pour _Bee _si elle lis cela_: _oui j'ai vu dans les nouveau épisodes que Katherine est d'origine Bulgarie. **


End file.
